Breathe a Sigh
by Hillmorrr
Summary: Bobby is feeling lonely. Everyone around him is finding their special someone. Sort of a continuation to 'Brown Eyed Girl'.
1. Bobby sighed

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and the people you do not recognize from the books.** **This story is a continuation of** _ **Brown Eyed Girl**_ **. I recommend that you read that first, otherwise it will be quite confusing. And the story is finished, 8 chapters in total, and I plan to post every second day.** _ **Italics - Spanish**_ **Some swear words and talk about sex. Quite tame, actually. ;)**

 **The title is borrowed from Def Lepard.**

Chapter 1. Bobby sighed

Bobby sighed. Love is in the air, and all that rot. Damn it, he felt lonely, and the fact that people around him were pairing up only reinforced the feeling. Tank - Tank! - was almost unbearable to be around. He was so happy he had a glow around him. Tank, a glow. Wasn't that something reserved for pregnant women and new brides? Definitely not for a man aptly named Tank.

Bobby sighed. No, he was genuinely happy for Tank and Annie. But then it was Hal and Nicole. Hal - can't talk to a woman without blushing and stuttering Hal - had bagged a German blonde (natural!) who looked like she should be modelling swimsuits, and she worked as a lab assistant at the Trenton Police Department, which meant that they even had something to talk about in between…

Bobby sighed. Even Hector had found a partner. Annie's friend and former neighbor Bart Stevens had hit it off with Rangeman´s scary electronics expert. He was too afraid of Hector to say anything about it within his hearing range, but he was jealous of their connection. He had happened to pass outside Hector´s apartment two doors over from his own, had witnessed their greetings, and…

Bobby sighed. Ranger and Bomber had stopped living in denial land a couple of years ago. And rumours had it that Frank Plum, Stephanie´s father, had found a woman down in Miami. He took a deep breath, intent on letting it out as a sigh.

"Something wrong with the air?" Cal asked.

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Considering the trouble you seem to have with breathing without sighing."

"Extremely funny. Not."

"Come on man, what's the problem? I can be your agony aunt."

"You?"

"I could so be an agony aunt. I could have a column in the paper, I'm that good."

"That might be. The fact that you can't keep your mouth shut if it isn't anything related to your work at Rangeman would make you a very loose lipped agony aunt, though."

Cal looked like he was about to debate what Bobby said, but he didn't bother. He was fond of talking, at least a little, if it was about his colleagues. Mostly about the humorous things happening. And he could almost always spin it into something humorous. And Bobby usually was fond of talking. Bobby and Lester still talked at least weekly, and generally there was a bout of gossip in there. Or maybe bragging was a better term when you considered Lester.

"Well, it seems that you need a break from all of your respiratory problems. I'm on my way to the gym."

Bobby decided to go with him. As he ran on the treadmill he pondered something Annie had told him back in April, when he had asked her if she had a sister or a friend. Unfortunately she didn't have any siblings, or close female friends in Trenton.

" **You should think of what´s the more important parts of your life. If you're really into scuba diving, join a club, if medical care is top priority and interest take some classes, or maybe volunteer at the veterans´ hospital, if you like dancing take some classes. The odds of meeting someone with similar interests are a lot better than just hoping to meet the right one when you're in a club."**

He wasn't into scuba diving, nor ballroom dancing, which was another of Annie's suggestions, but he thought she had a point in that you should try to find someone with at least some common interests.

He tried to do a mental list of his interests:

Medical care

Working out

Military history

Bobby sighed. That sounded pathetic. Even if you added sex it sounded so boring it could make you cry. And the odds of finding a woman with those interests… He sighed.

A hand turned off his treadmill, and he came to a stumbling halt.

"What the hell, man!" he said to Cal, who was the one who had turned off the treadmill.

"One - be aware of your surroundings; two - fuck it, stop your sighing, you sound like a wimp."

Bobby almost answered him in the same way, but then he just sighed. He wasn't in the mood for brawling or cussing.

Cal looked worried.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong. This is not you, man."

"There's nothing wrong. I just feel - lonely, I suppose."

"Broody, more like it," Cal said. "Come on, hit the showers and get dressed. I'm taking you to a club."

"I'm not in the mood. And besides, I have the early shift tomorrow."

"Alright, then we're going out tomorrow night. And I know you're free for two days after that. But get showered and dressed anyway, we're having pizza, you don't need to sit in your apartment alone."

x

Cal had managed to get a few more of the off shift Rangemen to come with them, and they had a nice evening at Shorty´s. Bobby looked around the table; Hector, Ram, Vince and Binkie had accompanied them to Shorty´s.

"So," Cal said. "We were thinking of going out tomorrow. Anyone who wants to go with us? And which place would be the best to find Bobby a woman?"

Bobby felt his cheeks blush when all the men around the table turned towards him.

"Were you thinking dancing or a stip club?" Vince asked.

"I wasn't thinking anything at all," Bobby said. Then he looked around the table and… sighed.

"Sorry," he said. "I guess I'm just feeling a little lonely. Who would've thought that Ranger and Bomber would get married and have a baby, and then Tank finding Annie. Lester at least still seems like the perpetual bachelor. I guess I always thought that if one in the core team ever would settle down it would be me…"

He was silent for a while, then looked around the table.

"And it isn't just Ranger and Tank. I mean, you have found Nicole, Hal, and Hector, you have Bart."

Binkie got suspiciously red cheeks, and let his gaze drift away.

"Oh man, you too?"

"I hope so. I met Joanna a couple of weeks ago at the cooking class."

The other men congratulated Binkie, and Bobby sighed again.

"Honestly, man," Cal said. "You're coming with me to the club tomorrow."

"I'm really not in the mood," Bobby said. "Besides, I've been thinking about something Annie said. Back in April, I think."

"What?"

"I asked her if she had a sister or friend she could introduce me to. The only close friend she had here was Bart, and no siblings, so that didn't work out for me. But then she said that there were better odds of finding someone more compatible if you tried to find some common interests. Like Hal and Nicole. Or now Binkie. I didn't know that you were into cooking, though."

"I'm not. But I thought the odds were good of finding a woman interested in cooking there. And the cooking has been much more fun than I thought."

"Devious," Cal said to Binkie.

" _What are your interests?"_ Hector asked Bobby.

" _That's just it. The only things that came to mind are medical care, working out and military history."_

Cal shook his head.

"Man, those aren't things that will find you a woman."

"I know that. But I don't think I'll find anything more than a one night stand at a club, and I'm not especially interested in that."

"OK, I get the thing about you not wanting to go clubbing, but we need a plan. Otherwise we won't have enough air for the rest of Trenton, since you're sighing so much."

"The cooking class is holding a dinner as a sort of exam," Binkie said. "We are allowed one guest. Why don't you come with me, there ought to be at least some single women. Maybe I could ask Joanna to bring a friend?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Cal declared, before Bobby had time to say anything. "And if he doesn't get lucky, you other guys could think of something for him to do. I'll stick to the club. Maybe a gentleman´s club."

And so it was decided, that Bobby, without really getting a say himself, would get the chance of finding a woman, or at least, some new interests.


	2. Binkie

**Thank you to those who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story!** **Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and the people you do not recognize from the books.** **This story is a continuation of** _ **Brown Eyed Girl**_ **. I recommend that you read that first, otherwise it will be quite confusing. And the story is finished, 8 chapters in total, and I plan to post every second day.** _ **Italics - Spanish**_ **Some swear words and talk about sex. Quite tame, actually. ;)**

 **The title is borrowed from Def Lepard.**

Chapter 2. Binkie

Two weeks later Bobby met up with Binkie outside the school where the cooking class was being held. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a dark grey cashmere sweater. Binkie had a pair of black jeans and a red shirt.

"Joanna invited her sister, as far as I know she's single, and a couple of years older than Joanna. I've never met her before."

They went inside and a pretty brown haired woman in her mid twenties came over and gave Binkie a quick kiss.

"Joanna, this is my friend and colleague Bobby Brown. Bobby, this is Joanna Bates."

"Nice to meet you," Bobby said and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. I haven't met any of Peter's friends before."

Bobby was one millisecond from asking who Peter was, when he remembered that Binkie´s parents hadn't **named** him Binkie. That was the nickname he had gotten in the Army, and it had followed him to Rangeman.

"Well, he has told me a little about you, and your culinary talents," Bobby said.

Joanna blushed a little from the praise.

"Come over here and have a drink and some canapés. Peter decorated the tables and was on the desserts team. I helped with the main course."

"Have your sister arrived?" Binkie asked.

"No, unfortunately she got the flu, and couldn't come. My grandma is here instead. I'll introduce you."

It took Bobby and Binkie about two seconds to recognize Edna Mazur´s former bingo partner Myrtle Giniewski, still living in the Burg.

"Mrs. Giniewski," Bobby said and shook her hand. "I knew Edna Mazur. Or well, more her granddaughter Stephanie."

"Really," Mrs Giniewski said. "It was a shame Edna passed away so young. She had a lot of things she hoped to do before her time was over. I have decided that to honour her memory I will try to do some of the things she would have."

"That sounds… eep!" Bobby almost jumped when he felt a fast hand cop a feel.

"Grandma!" Joanna admonished, but Bobby could see Binkie trying to stifle his laughter.

"Well Joanna. I can see you've found yourself quite a specimen," Myrtle said and looked approvingly at Binkie, who immediately moved over to the other side of Joanna, the side furthest from Mrs. Giniewski.

"Coward," Bobby silently mouthed to him.

"Yes grandma, Peter is mine, and you're not allowed to touch."

Bobby jumped again, even though he had moved away from Myrtle of the wandering hands, she had managed to get close enough to feel him up again.

"Nice and firm," she said appreciatively.

When they sat down to eat Bobby was placed between Joanna and Mrs. Giniewski. No other single women within hearing distance. He sighed.

The food was excellent, but Myrtles´s hands were fast and accurate. Bobby suspected he'd have bruises come tomorrow. Binkie sat on the other side of Joanna and alternated between sympathetic glances and almost laughter when Myrtle got in a good hit. Bobby tried to distract her by talking about Edna. But even though Myrtle genuinely missed her old friend and bingo partner, it seemed that she was determined to honour her memory.

Joanna tried to interfere some, but she was preoccupied with Binkie, and seemed to cop some feels herself, although the recipient seemed much more agreeable to them.

Finally Bobby, during the main course Beef Wellington, hit on a subject of conversation that made Myrtle at least slow down her hands - Helen Plum.

"That Helen," Mrs. Giniewski said disapprovingly. "I'm sure Edna is rolling in her grave.

"It wasn't until Edna died people around realized that she had at least managed to keep her daughter somewhat in check. Helen´s drinking got out of control, and the way she treated her poor daughter… No wonder Stephanie left with that hot Cuban as she did. I mean, Joe Morelli may have had a great ass, but that was nothing in comparison with how big of an ass he was. And then all the rumours down at the Police station. I am happy that Mabel´s grandson got a promotion out of it, even if his wife Shirley is beginning to get a big head over her husband 'the detective'."

Gazarra, Bobby thought to himself. Well, the man himself was pleasant enough, and he had never met his wife.

"And when Frank left and filed for a divorce," Myrtle continued, "the Burg was in an uproar. And rumours has it that he has met a new woman, down in Florida. Helen just sits in the house, and it is starting to look unkempt. Just as Helen herself when she leaves the house, which is rare."

"Is that so," Bobby said, noncommittally.

"And Angie Morelli, who used to be so close to Helen, wants nothing to do with her. And Mrs. Morelli definitely has her hands full, what with visiting Bella in the nursing home, and then Joe who just disappeared. There is a lot of rumours of him both being dead, or working for the mob, or that the FBI has him in a secret facility. I think I heard about aliens kidnapping him, as well. What they would want him for, I don't know. And there has been a lot of fallouts down at the police station, and then the scandal about the new mayor… I mean, mayor Juniak at least had the guts to acknowledge his faults, the new one... "

"This really has been an exceptional year," Bobby agreed.

The dessert, chocolate panna cotta with port and balsamic glazed cherries, was served, and it was really good, he acknowledged, and told Binkie as well. He had tried to compliment Joanna on the main course, but she had seemed fully preoccupied with Binkie. The roving hands seemed to be a family trait, Bobby thought. But they could maybe have saved it for after the dinner. The strong coffee went well with the dessert, and he needed something fortifying. When they had stopped talking about the Burg, Myrtle´s hands had started their roving again.

He tried to think of another subject that hopefully could interest Mrs. Giniewski.

"Is Joanna and her sister your only grandchildren, Mrs Giniewski?"

"Oh, no, I have nine in total. I have three children, who in their turn have three children each," she said. "But Joanna and her sister are the only ones in Trenton. It's a shame she got sick, this dinner has been excellent."

Mrs. Giniewski seemed to slow down a little, at last.

"Would you mind helping my grandmother out to the parking lot, Bobby?" Joanna asked. "My dad will pick her up, and he will be here in about ten minutes. Peter and I need to help with the clean up."

"Of course," Bobby said. "And I want to thank you for an excellent dinner. I must confess it was a positive surprise considering that Peter was involved."

Joanna laughed.

"He is really a quite good cook, but easily distracted."

After they had said their thanks and farewells, Bobby helped Mrs. Giniewski with her coat, and escorted her out. Her son in law was just driving into the parking lot when they came out, and Bobby helped him seat the old lady in the front seat. She managed to get in a final hit, and he winced. Mr. Bates thanked him for his help, and drove away.

Bobby drove back to Haywood. When he came up to the fourth floor he found Cal´s door open, and he heard talk and laughter coming from it.

When he passed the door he was immediately called inside. Cal, Hal and Hector were sitting there, drinking some beer.

"So, how was the dinner?" Cal asked. "And Binkie´s girlfriend´s sister?" He sniffed approvingly. "Would be a shame to see all that effort go to waste. I mean, cashmere sweater, cologne, newly braided hair…"

"Joanna´s sister got sick. She invited her grandmother instead. It was Edna Mazur´s old friend Mrs. Giniewski. In order to honour Edna's memory she let her hands loose."

The gathered men winced. Edna Mazur was fearless, and had gotten her hands on all of them at least once.

"I'm going to have bruises for a week," Bobby complained. "The one highlight of the evening was the food, which was really good. And maybe to hear some of the Burg gossip."

"We had high hopes for you, man," Cal said. "Well, Hector has promised to help you next."

Bobby gave Hector a wary glance. He might have gotten closer to him, and he seemed more mellow after meeting Bart, but he was still one of the more feared Rangemen.

" _Ehmm, don't take this the wrong way, but I prefer women."_

" _I know, no worries, I have a plan. Meet me in the garage Tuesday night at 1800."_

Bobby went to bed soon after, dreading what idea Hector would come up with. He winced a little when he changed position. Yes, he would definitely have bruises tomorrow. And probably for the next week.


	3. Hector

**Thank you to those who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story!** **Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and the people you do not recognize from the books.** _ **Italics - Spanish**_ **Some swear words and talk about sex. Quite tame, actually. ;)**

 **The title is borrowed from Def Lepard.**

Chapter 3. Hector

Promptly at the time Hector had told him, Bobby was in the garage. He had no idea what they would do, or how to dress for the occasion, so he had on a pair of jeans and a knitted sweater in red cotton under his leather jacket, and boots.

He heard a car start behind him, and Hector called him over to his private car, a black Corvette. Bobby was thankful it wasn't a cabriolet, not in November.

" _So, where are we going?"_ Bobby asked.

" _You'll see."_

Hector started the stereo, and with pumping bass they left the garage.

They were silent during the drive through town. After a ten minute drive they were at the community center.

" _I have a photography class."_ Hector said. " _Some of them are women."_

" _You have a photography class, as in you're taking a class, or as in you are holding it?"_

" _I am holding it. Tonight is portrait night, and I thought that you could model."_

" _What?!"_

" _Take it easy, you can keep your clothes on. You should be glad this isn't a croquis-class."_

Bobby silently processed this. He was quite sure that Hector was scary enough to get him to take off his clothes, so yes, he was thankful it wasn't a croquis-class.

They reached the class room, and there were some students already waiting outside it. They said hello to Hector, gave Bobby some curious glances, and then went inside. None of them were women, he noticed.

" _The class starts at 1900. Some like to be here early,"_ Hector explained. " _You can hang your jacket behind that door."_

He laughed silently. " _That is, if you don't want to keep it on."_

" _Very funny,"_ Bobby said. He took off his jacket, and went around in the room, and studied the photographs on the walls. Some were in black and white, some in colour. The motives varied a lot - nature, people, buildings, animals… He paused in front of a collage of hands - old and wrinkled, chubby baby hands, a pair with intricate tattoos, a single one missing two fingers, an elegant pair with perfect manicure next to a photo of oil-drenched worker´s hands, and more.

More students had arrived, and a woman in her fifties came over to him.

"Those are Sam´s. Great, don't you think?"

"Yes, there is something captivating about them. But here are a lot of great photos, are any of them yours? I'm Bobby, by the way."

"Ginny."

The woman showed him a couple of bird pictures, that had an amazing definition. They talked for awhile.

"I'm a colleague of Hector," Bobby said. "How is he as a teacher?" He had sneakily looked to see that Hector was standing out of hearing range before he posed the question.

"Oh, he's fantastic. Most of us in here have taken the previous two courses he has held, as well. I didn't mean to continue after my first, but he was so inspiring and it gave me so much I´ve continued. And I will take the next one as well. My husband was a bit jealous at first when I came home praising Hector all the time, but I just said that I could do with a bit of wooing if he was insecure."

Bobby laughed.

"Isn't his language a bit of a problem?"

"No, I mean his accent is a bit thick, but once you get used to that it's no problem. His grammar is better than most of my nephews."

He knew it! Hector was apparently fluent in English, he just liked it better when he could pretend to not understand, and have everybody else scrambling to talk in Spanish. Bobby sure was gonna tell everybody that they didn't need to talk Spanish with Hector. He thought for a moment. And he sighed. If Hector wanted to pretend that he didn't understand English, it really was his own business, not Bobby´s.

Hector caught his eye and waved him over.

"Today we are continuing with portraits," he said. "Last time you took pictures of each other. This time I thought you could all take pictures of the same person, and see the different results. If you're going to work as a portrait photographer, it is a part of the job to get the model to show their best side. Whether it is a cool teenager, a tired child or a bored best man.

"Bobby here is the model of the evening, and he is not all that comfortable with getting his picture taken. Five minute sessions, in alphabetical order. When you're not shooting Bobby" - Hector gave him a smirk - "I'll be around checking your work. And you can continue to portrait each other, the station in the next room is set up."

He looked around.

"Is everybody here?"

"Sam and Judy are sick," Ginny said.

"Alright, get to it."

Bobby was a bit uncomfortable, just as Hector had predicted, but he tried to do his best. And it was also quite clear who in the group would have a possible career as portrait photographers, and who would better stick to other objects. There were two women in their twenties, but not really someone who sparked his interest. They seemed nice enough, but one was painfully shy, and the other one had a wedding ring on her hand.

Ginny, the woman he had talked with earlier, was one of the better ones to get him to relax, which he thought made sense. If she was friendly enough to come over and talk to a stranger, she was probably a bit more outgoing. She even persuaded him to take a few shots with a bare chest, which had Hector laughing in the background, and the two younger women and one of the men to stop and watch.

Hector assembled the class after everyone had had a session with Bobby.

"Yes," he said, "I realize that normally you get more than five minutes with a model. But consider that he is not a professional model, and therefore tiring more easily, plus I can guarantee that sometimes you just want to get the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. Especially with the teenagers and rugrats."

There were some laughs and nods of agreement.

"And you haven't even tried a group photo, for example a family photo, or a wedding photo. Consider taking a photo with multiple people, and trying to catch them all at their best, in one shot.

"Alright, a thank you to Bobby for helping us tonight, and next week we will do some still lifes. I want you to bring me at least three still life pictures next week. And the week after that is our last time this term."

Some of them came over to talk to Hector and/or thanking Bobby. They stayed until everybody had left, and then drove back to Haywood.

"No spark?" Hector said.

"I'm afraid not. The only one I really talked to was Ginny, and one, she is married, two, a bit too old."

"I agree. I was thinking of another woman, but she was sick tonight."

He drove in silence for a while.

"When are you gonna ask me about why I pretend to not talk English?"

"It's really up to you," Bobby said. "I can understand the advantage if people don't think you understand them. And it probably is funny to hear us trying to speak Spanish."

"Yeah. Plus I felt more intimidating silent or speaking Spanish, than speaking broken heavily accented English. My English really is much better now then when I started at Rangeman."

He smiled.

"Annie caught it almost immediately. I laughed a bit too early, before the Spanish translation, and she said she thought I was much more proficient than I was letting on. She never told anyone though. Not even Tank. She said it was up to me, if I wanted to tell anyone. And it is fortunate that my English is better now. Bart´s Spanish is really not good."

"I believe Annie is good at keeping secrets," Bobby said. "Have you heard from her or Tank since they went on their trip to England?"

"No, but I expect to hear they have some news soon."

"A baby? That was fast."

"No, not a baby. Marriage. That way Annie won't need a new visa."

Bobby thought it over.

"I believe you're right. But Santos will bitch if there is another wedding and no stag night."

"He liked Annie when they met. He will bitch, but not overly so."

They were at Haywood, and Hector dropped him off.

"I'm off tomorrow, so I'll go over to Bart."

"OK. Thanks for tonight. I might not have met a woman, but it was really interesting to see another side of you, Hector."

"You're welcome."

When Bobby came up to the fourth floor with the apartments, Cal´s door was open again. Inside was Cal, Binkie, Ram and Hal.

"Come inside," Cal called. "Any luck? New numbers for your little black book?"

"No, four women in total. Two married, one cripplingly shy, and one who looked more on the other women than at me. Hector said that the one he was thinking of was sick tonight.

"You do seem to have that as a theme. Joanna´s sister also got sick," Binkie said.

"Thanks for the confidence in me," Bobby said. He sat down, grabbed a beer and sighed a little, before he took a swallow. He then looked at the beer.

"I believe Annie has left a lasting impression," he said. "Most of us have become more choosy beer drinkers."

"Oh, that was more in honour of the newly weds," Binkie said. "They sent a mail with a wedding photo just after you left. They married today."

Bobby raised his beer bottle.

"To the newly weds. May they love happily ever after."

"To the newly weds," the others echoed.

"And now we have to go with the next plan," Cal said. "Hal is next."

"Friday night," Hal said. "Be ready at 1900."


	4. Hal

**Thank you so much for reviews and favourites/follows!** **Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and the people you do not recognize from the books.**

 **The title is borrowed from Def Lepard.**

 _ **Italics - Spanish**_

 **Some swear words and talk about sex. Quite tame, actually. ;)**

Chapter 4. Hal

Hal knocked on Bobby´s door at five minutes to seven.

"I'm a little late," he said. "I had to help with a take down. I´ll just take a quick shower and change my clothes. I'll knock on your door again when I'm ready."

Fifteen minutes later Hal was back, freshly showered, with more than a hint of cologne and newly gelled hair.

"Lets go."

They went down to the garage, and drove away in Hal´s Dodge Ram.

"Is it a secret?" Bobby asked.

"What?" Hal said.

"Is it a secret, what we will do?"

"Oh, I forgot I haven't told you. It's been some hectic days at work. We're meeting Nicole at the old cinema down near the park. They're having a retrospective with old movies. We've got tickets to 'The Bridge on the River Kwai'. Afterwards there is a discussion in the café next door. Nicole is bringing a friend from work."

"Alright," Bobby said. Well, he thought to himself, there could be worse ways to spend the evening than watching an old war movie. Hopefully Nicole´s friend was nice.

They parked down by the cinema, and met up with Nicole. She had indeed brought a friend from work - Robin Russell. He gave a small sigh. The times he had met up with her, she had been professional and efficient, but he had never ever felt a spark. She was good looking and seemed nice, but that wasn't enough. He also suspected that she had had a thing for Joe Morelli.

He didn't say anything to Hal, and they said hello to Nicole and Robin.

"Sorry, we're a bit late," said Hal. "I had to help with a takedown and then take a quick shower."

"No problem, but I believe we better find seats now," Nicole said. "Robin and I got some drinks. If you want popcorn or something else you better hurry."

"Drinks are fine, thanks," Bobby said.

"Are you a cineast?" he asked Robin.

"Not really. I don't think I've ever been to see a movie that was more than a couple of months old. But I watch some old movies on the TV sometimes. I like the classics with Bogart - 'The Maltese Falcon', 'Casablanca' of course, oh, and 'The African Queen'. And you, Bobby, are you a cineast?"

"Hardly, but I like some of the Bogart-movies as well. And some war movies. I've seen this one before, and I really liked it."

They found seats, Bobby sat next to Robin, who had Nicole by her side, and Hal sat on Nicole´s other side. He was grateful not to sit next to the couple, who, according to the office gossip, really liked kissing each other. He hoped they would be discreet, but the old shy Hal was obviously gone. He tried to concentrate on the movie, but it was a bit hard when Hal and Nicole sat there making out like a pair of teenagers. He saw that Robin was a bit uncomfortable, and when they looked at each other they both had trouble not to start laughing. The movie was good though, and he and Robin Russell talked about it as they went to the café next to the cinema. There were not that many people, the movie theater had been at the most half full, and not everyone continued to the discussion at the café.

They found a table and ordered. Bobby looked over the room, he had managed to secure a table where both he and Hal could have their backs towards the wall. Robin Russell had given him a knowing smirk when he had pulled out a chair to seat her. He supposed that maybe she as a policewoman also wanted to have her back towards a wall, but she had let him and Hal chose the chairs.

A movie reviewer started with a short introduction. And then the discussion started. Bobby did not say much himself, but listened carefully. The most heated discussion was about the portrayal of the Asians, and then a woman a few tables over had a few thought-provoking comments about the women in the movie. Bobby could only see her back, but the dark hair and her voice intrigued him.

Not long after they broke up from the café.

Bobby followed Robin to her car, while Hal and Nicole said their goodbyes. Hal was working the next day, and would return to Haywood with Bobby.

"I had a very nice time tonight," he said.

"Me too," Russell answered. "And I would like to watch and discuss more movies with you, Bobby, but just as friends."

"I agree. You're really nice, but there's just no spark."

They both seemed relieved after the mutual confession, and exchanged phone numbers. Robin also revealed that Nicole hadn't told her who from Hal´s work he would bring to the movie.

"Is there someone you would have been more happy to see?" Bobby inquired.

Robin bit her lip.

"I promise not to make fun of you or tell anyone. But I can tell you if that person is single or gay, at least."

"I don't get any gay vibes," Robin said. She hesitated.

"It's Ram," she confided.

"He was single yesterday, at least," Bobby immediately responded. "He said that if I had any luck trying to find a woman away from the clubs, then maybe he should try as well. He sort of disparaged of finding anyone who wouldn't freak out if they saw all his weapons. Some other interests are working out and hiking. Still interested?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see if I can give him a shove."

"Thanks, Bobby. And I really would like to see a movie again sometime."

When he and Hal drove back to Haywood they talked a bit about the movie. Finally Hal asked him about Robin Russell.

"She's nice and good looking. Seems smart as well, but there's no spark."

"I didn't know who Nicole would bring," Hal said. "I have a feeling that you better talk fast if a certain someone hears that you were on a double date with Russell. So you won't end up with a gunshot wound. Probably not fatal, though."

"Ram?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

"Robin asked me if he was single. If they started talking instead of just looking they could have gotten lucky a while ago."

Hal laughed.

"Well, then you can give someone good news at least. And the movie was good."

"I agree. And Robin is really nice. We talked about seeing a movie again some other time. Strictly as friends, though."

"You better be convincing when you tell Ram that," Hal said.

For the first time since the attempts to 'find Bobby a woman', and yes he could **hear** the quotation marks in the sentence, started, he wasn't called into Cal´s apartment. Then he remembered that Cal worked the night shift. Bobby went to bed, giving himself a reminder to talk to Ram the next day.

x

The next morning Bobby had planned to have a lie-in. That was thwarted when someone knocked on his door at six o´clock.

Since he had been reading in bed until two o'clock he was not happy. He opened the door to find Cal and Ram outside. He remembered that the both of them had had the night shift.

The same shift he was going on for the next five days.

He was about to tell them off, when Cal shoved him to the side and entered. He had a big brown paper bag in his hand. Ram also came in the apartment.

"Put on some coffee, will you," said Cal.

"I don't want any coffee. I've only slept for four hours."

"Oh," Cal said, in a much quieter voice. "Do you have company?"

"No! I'm going on the night shift, and tried to adjust a little beforehand."

"Well, **we** need coffee. And we have some breakfast with us, from the diner."

Bobby could smell the greasy food, but he said nothing, and made some coffee, and went into his bedroom and put a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt over his usual sleep attire of boxers.

When he came back out Ram and Cal had plated the food from the diner, and poured coffee. Bobby doctored his with about three quarters milk. He had also made decaf.

He sighed and took a sip of coffee and a bite out of the breakfast sandwich. There were hash browns and a blueberry muffin each as well.

"You've decided to clog your arteries today?" Bobby said.

"Yep. I´m going off shift for three days, and I'll compensate in the gym. Now, tell us about last night."

Bobby gave a quick recap - movie night, Nicole, café, movie discussions - everything without mentioning the name of Nicole´s friend.

"So, are you gonna see her again?"

"Probably, but strictly as friends. She's nice, but there's no spark, besides she agreed to the double date since she was hoping it was someone else from Rangeman."

"Wait, who was it? Anyone we know?"

"Nicole brought a friend from work," Bobby said. He tried to watch Ram when he continued, "it was Robin Russell, from the T.P.D."

"Really?" Cal said. "Who did she hope was her date?"

"She just said that she and a guy from here were giving each other looks, but it had not developed any further."

"Russell," Cal pondered. "She looks alright, I suppose, and she's about thirty. I haven't gotten any looks from her, at least. I thought she was holding out for Morelli, truth to tell."

"I don't think she has looked at Morelli for a while, even before he disappeared. After all, he was on a slippery slope of drugs and booze for quite a while."

Cal turned towards Ram.

"Do you have any idea which Rangeman have been eyeing Russell?"

"No," he said. And although Bobby had actively watched the sniper, he couldn't notice any tells.

"Well," Cal continued. "You're on nightshift for the next five days, Bobby. Vince is your next handler."

"Ha, ha," Bobby said. "Handler, very funny."

"I thought so," Cal said. "Anyhow, Vince is planning the next thing. He'll be in touch. Now go to sleep. You shouldn't be up and about if you're having night shift the next days."

"You're absolutely hilarious," Bobby said.

Cal was the first out the door, and Bobby managed to catch Ram´s eye.

"I have a number for you, if you want it," he quietly said.

"You mean…"

"Yeah. You want the number?"

A slight blush could be seen on Ram´s cheeks.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

After they left Bob by went back to bed, and managed to fall asleep again.


	5. Vince

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and the people you do not recognize from the books.** **Some swear words and talk about sex. Quite tame, actually. ;)**

 **The title is borrowed from Def Lepard.**

 _ **Italics - Spanish**_ Chapter 5. Vince

A couple of days later Vince knocked on his door in the afternoon.

"Hi. I know you're on night shift this week, but I have something for Wednesday afternoon around 1600. Would that work?"

"Yeah, as long as I'm at work by 2200."

"Good, I'll pick you up on Wednesday then."

Vince left again, and Bobby wondered if they all had some kind of secrecy issue. Why wouldn't they tell him in advance what they were going to do?

x

Vince picked him up Wednesday afternoon. It was a grey and chilly late November day, so Bobby had dressed in jeans, boots, his leather jacket and a blue, knitted scarf.

Vince drove, and started talking when they sat in the car.

"I have a kid sister," he said.

"Mhmm," Bobby answered noncommittally, wondering if he was about to meet this kid sister.

"She is profoundly deaf, and I learned sign language when she grew up. She lives in Ohio with her husband and two kids."

Probably not a date with the sister then, Bobby thought.

"But since I'm fluent in sign language I help down at the community center a couple of times per month. And there are quite a lot of women around…"

"Really," Bobby said, a bit more interested.

"Yeah. Some of them are married or in a relationship, of course, but I've certainly met more women there than at a club."

"Oh," Bobby said. He had always thought Vince was the shy type, and here he obviously had found his own venue for meeting women.

"Yeah. And you don't have to dance to talk to them. I'm really not a good dancer," he confessed.

"So, you have dated many of them?" Bobby asked.

Vince blushed.

"No. I mean I dated Sharon for a while, but she got a new job in California, and it wasn't that serious. And then there was Alison, before she started at M.I.T. And now I'm seeing Harper. Who has a hearing-impaired daughter, Sarah."

"I had no idea you were seeing someone," Bobby said.

"It has only been for a couple of months," Vince said. "But I really like her, and Sarah. I think this could be serious, but we're still taking our time. I mean, she has a daughter, you don't just rush in then."

"But you've met Sarah."

"Yeah, but only at the community center, not as a prospective boyfriend to her mother."

"How old is she?"

"Harper is 23, and Sarah 5. She was a young mother and Sarah´s daddy didn't stick around."

They had arrived at the community center, and Vince parked the car.

"I have a introductory lesson in sign language," he said.

The lesson was interesting, and Bobby thought Vince really had found a potential dating pool. There were 16 people in the small auditorium, two of them, him and Vince, were men. And since he had a rudimentary understanding of sign language he could take some time and look at the women. A couple of them were a bit too old. And some too young. But his eyes were drawn again and again to a pretty woman in her mid twenties. She had short black hair, startlingly green eyes and no ring on her left hand. After Vince´s lesson Bobby was on his way over to her when her cellphone rang, and she went out of the room to talk. He saw her put on her coat and leave. Bobby sighed.

He went over to Vince, who introduced him to Harper. She was a short curvy woman with a multitude of piercings, but seemed really nice. A small girl sat on a table nearby, colouring in a book.

They decided to go to the cafeteria in the community center. Sarah brought her colouring book, and Bobby spelled his name in sign language for her, and then realized that she was a bit young to be able to read and spell. She seemed to be a smart girl, though, and managed to figure out his name.

They ordered, and sat talking a while at the table. There were a lot of people, and obviously a lot of different activities.

"There really is a lot of different things to do here," Harper said. "Yoga and other different physical exercises, photography, basic reading and writing, English and Spanish classes... And I believe you said one of your other colleagues were giving a class, Vince?"

"Yeah. Ram is holding a class in self defence. I believe he'll be bringing Bobby as well."

"It is really great of you to help with the community center," Harper said. "There is a few employees, I work here part time for example, but most of the classes are held by people who don't get paid. Some of them are retired, some of them, like Vince, help in their spare time."

"I think what you're doing is important," Bobby said. "I was thinking that maybe i could help you with lessons in first aid. If you're interested, of course."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll talk to my boss, and then I'll get back to you."

Sarah had begun to yawn, and looked a little tired.

"And now Sarah and I need to go home," Harper said.

"I'll call you," Vince said.

They didn't kiss, but somehow the looks they gave each other felt even more intimate to Bobby.

In the car on their way back to Haywood they talked a bit about the community center.

"They need both money and volunteers," Vince said. "They have really good programs and ideas. Your suggestion for a first aid class sounded like a great idea.

"That aside, was there anyone who caught your eye? I thought I saw you looking at someone in the sign language class," he continued.

"I really do think you have found a much better venue than a club to meet someone," Bobby said. "But I don't want to seem like a stalker or a troll. I'll take the chance when I get back to see if I can get to know someone."

They were back at Haywood, and Bobby changed to his Rangeman uniform for his last night shift. On the way to the fifth floor, he ran into Cal.

"Hey man, did Vince find a girl for you?"

"Not really, but I volunteered to hold first aid lessons at the community center. And realized that Vince also has found a woman. But I honestly think that finding a woman there or not, the community center does important work, and I believe I will try to help them if they want me."

"Sounds good, because I believe Ram has decided to take you with him there for a self defence class. If he can tear himself away from Robin Russell that is."

Bobby sighed. Obviously Ram had not wasted any time when he realized that Robin Russell was interested. They had gone on a date Saturday night, met up for brunch Sunday morning, gone hiking in November rain when they both had the day off on Monday, and seemed pretty much inseparable already.

Bobby told himself that he was happy for them, but now he really wanted to meet someone himself.

"Seems like we are the only ones left unattached from our pizza dinner the other week," he said.

"Sounds good to me. Then there will be more women for me and Santos in the clubs. And you do realize if Ram can't help you find a woman, we're going clubbing?"

He laughed and left Bobby.


	6. Ram

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and the people you do not recognize from the books.** **Some swear words and talk about sex. Quite tame, actually. ;)**

 **The title is borrowed from Def Lepard.**

 _ **Italics - Spanish**_ Chapter 6. Ram

Ram stopped him in the corridor the next day.

"I heard that Vince and Cal already told you my plan. I'm holding a class in self defence this Sunday. Robin has promised to help as well, so we will meet you at the center at half past twelve. The class is 1300 to 1700, with a short break in the middle."

"See you there," Bobby answered.

He had a free day, and after working out in the gym he sat down and made a rough plan for first aid lessons. He also met up with Tank, who was back from England. They had some Rangeman-business to discuss, but both agreed that since they hired Steve Thompson, an injured army veteran, as a full time administrator, the company ran much more smoothly, even when Tank took some weeks off.

Bobby also congratulated Tank.

"Thanks man. Who would've thought this a year ago. I wouldn't in my wildest dreams think I would ever be grateful for something Joe Morelli did. Especially not harassing and stalking."

"We're holding a small celebration Saturday after next, on the 9th of December", Tank continued. "We've hired a restaurant. All of Rangeman is invited. Some skeleton crew will be here, and I'll compensate them for having to work, and then we will fill up with contract workers. Ranger and Steph are also invited and told to bring Frank and his new woman. Santos will be there, and even Joe Juniak."

"The only problem we have with the guest list is whether we should invite Ms. Anderson´s butler Murillo, whom Hector once had a fling with. They both acted like wounded prima donnas when they ran into each other in April."

"Considering Hector´s temperament I don't think it sounds like a good idea."

"Me neither, but Annie is still pondering it.

"Oh, and of course you can bring a date."

"Thanks, but that doesn't seem probable."

"Who knows," Tank said. "It was a high speed race when I met Annie."

"Yeah, married within a year," Bobby said. "Are you starting a family with the same speed?"

"No. We need some time for ourselves first. And Annie is still proving her worth in the academic world. Barring an oops-baby, we'll wait some years. Annie wanted to get married in England, but was not interested in a big wedding, and since her visa would expire in a couple of months we decided to go ahead when we were over visiting her parents."

"I'm sure you got romantic points with that pragmatic attitude," Bobby teased.

"Have you met Annie? She's one of the most pragmatic people I've ever met. Including all the ones I met in the army and the Rangemen."

x

Bobby parked his car outside the center. It had started to snow, and a layer of slush covered everything. He hurried inside. Ram and Robin Russell were already there, and he silently thought that they would make a non convincing self defence team. At least if Robin should try to portrait a woman who wanted to get away from Ram. Standing next to each other you could hardly get even a single sheet of paper between them.

They said hello, and continued into a gym. It was bare, but they found some rubber mats and placed them.

"So, how have you planned the lesson?"

"I will start talking, Robin will tell them a bit about working as a female cop, and then we will show them some self defence moves. You and I are gonna be the big bad villains who they will try to get away from."

"Good thing I brought a cup then. At least if you show them something like Stephanie´s signature move," Bobby said to Robin.

She laughed.

"Yeah. There were some of her skips who tried to file charges against her methods. She must be really fast with her knee."

"Fast and deadly accurate," Ram said. "I brought a cup as well."

Some women started to come into the room, and soon enough it was time to start the lesson. Bobby tried to discreetly check out the women. There were ten of them, four who seemed to be teenagers, four in their twenties and then he recognized Ginny and she seemed to have brought a friend about her age.

He went over and talked to Ginny.

"Hello, we seem to run into each other. This is Judy, a friend of mine. Both of our husbands thought this was a good idea after we were mugged when we were out taking photos this summer. They took our cameras, wallets and phones. Thankfully they didn't hurt us, but I've noticed that when I'm out and about I still tend to look around suspiciously."

"I think it is important to be aware of eventual threats, but knowing that you can defend yourself if something happens is an excellent way to take back some of your independence. Not looking for a fight of course, but hopefully be able to get out of a situation unharmed."

Bobby turned to Judy.

"Are you also in the photography class with Ginny?"

"Yeah, and I must say that I was disappointed to be sick and miss the lesson where you modelled. Ginny got some really good shots of you."

Ginny laughed.

"I gave one to Hector to give to you, but since I wrapped it in Christmas paper, he might wait until then."

"Thanks, I look forward to see it."

Ram started the lesson.

"Hi everybody. I'm called Ram, and I have two helpers with me today. This is Robin Russell, who works at the Trenton Police Department, and Bobby, who is a co-worker at the security company where we both work.

"Today we are hoping to help you to be able to get away from different threatening situations. But first I would like you to say your name, and what you hope this lesson can help you with."

The teenagers quickly said there names, and that they hoped to be able to get away if they were assaulted, the first woman in her twenties said that her name was Rosie, and she worked as a cashier, and had been robbed once. Now she hoped to be able to protect herself if possible. Her friend Beth had been groped at a club and when she turned around to lay into the man who assaulted her she had broken her thumb. Now she wanted to be able to hit someone without injuring herself. The other two women in their twenties were Taylor and Hannah. They were a couple, and explained that they were sometimes harassed when leaving gay clubs, and wanted to be able to defend themselves.

Ginny and Judy presented themselves, and told about the mugging. They wanted to be able to defend themselves, and also what to look out for when out and about.

"It seems like you have some different expectations, but I hope we will give you at least a beginning to be able to defend yourself," Ram said.

"What is the best way to do that, defend yourself?"

There were a few different suggestions - throwing the assailant over your head, kneeing/kicking him in the groin or trying to crush his nose.

"I must say that all the things you have suggested would probably work if you can do them," Ram said. "The problem I see is that you either have to be very lucky, more trained than you can be from an afternoon session like this, or very fast and strong."

"What is the best way to not be assaulted?" Robin Russell asked.

"Not being there," Beth said.

"Yes. I would say that one of the absolutely best self defence moves is to run away. But that means you have to see and evaluate the threat. It might also mean that you shouldn't be at certain places at certain times. And no, I absolutely don't think that is fair to you, you should be able to walk where you want to, when you want to, but that doesn't mean you should be stupid about it. And that goes for men as well. Men, especially younger ones, have a tendency to think they can handle all situations, especially if they have alcohol or drugs in the system."

Robin gave a few examples of what she tried to watch out for when she was outside.

"And now for the more physical part," Ram said. "The examples you gave earlier mostly relied on strength. Throwing an assailant over your shoulder takes both strength and technical skills. I happen to have a female friend who weighs about 120 pounds who managed to throw a 200 pound man over her shoulder. That was quite impressive, but one, she hurt her back, two, she had been taking classes for more than three years. And her first instinct was to try and outrun her assailant."

"Now we will try to show you some moves to be able to get away from the assailant. Bobby and Robin will show you, and I will tell you what they are doing, and then you will get to practice the moves. And you can ask questions at any time."

And so the practical part of the lesson began. The assailant from behind, from the front, the one with a knife… Bobby knew he was in good shape, but he was happy when it was time for a break. He was happy to wear a cup as well, and only the fact that he was fast on his feet had saved his instep from Beth.

Bobby had heard the door open when he had his back towards it, helping Judy and Ginny. The person left before he could see who it was. They thankfully got a break not long after, with some fruit and water, that he supposed the person he heard had delivered.

They continued the lesson, and the last fifteen minutes they discussed what they had learned. The women thanked them for the lessons, and all declared that they would be more aware of their surroundings, especially in unfamiliar places.

"And I promise," Bobby said. "That if I ever see Beth on the dancefloor, not to get close to her without steel capped shoes."

They tidied the gym, and then left. Bobby talked a bit with Robin and Ram in the parking lot, but the weather was still miserable, and they soon went their different ways.

Bobby drove back to Trenton feeling good about the lesson, but no, he hadn't felt any spark with either Beth or Rosie. Thankfully not with the teenagers either. Or the married Ginny and Judy. All in all he decided he had had a good day. Now he just needed to get out of clubbing with Cal. The different things he had done with the guys all cemented the fact that he really did not think that going to a club was the place to meet a woman he hopefully would have something in common with.

And he also thought that maybe he could ask Harper about the woman in the sign language class. The one with the green eyes, who had left in a hurry.


	7. Cal

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and the people you do not recognize from the books.** _ **Italics - Spanish**_ **Some swear words and talk about sex. Quite tame, actually. ;)**

 **The title is borrowed from Def Lepard.**

Chapter 7. Cal

Cal came over the same evening.

"No luck?" he asked.

"No luck in finding a woman in the self defence class," Bobby said. "But I had a good time, and it felt meaningful."

"I had planned a club night," Cal began. "But then I changed my mind. You have tried quite a lot of different things the last weeks, and it seems you're a bit less inclined to sigh. So I decided to step out of my comfort zone and do something totally different as well. Meet me Thursday night 1830 in the garage. Bring your gym clothes, make sure you have running tights, a longsleeved shirt and indoor shoes."

"It doesn't sound all that different if I'm bringing my gym clothes."

"It will be different alright. See you then."

Bobby was happy not to go to a club, so he didn't protest. Thursday night he came down in the garage with his gym bag. Cal was already in his car, and they drove away.

"So, are you telling me what we're doing?" Bobby asked.

"No, it can be a surprise for five more minutes or so.

He parked outside a fancy gym, a lot of glass and lights. They went inside and Bobby could see that it seemed to cater to people with more money. They had a reception desk in glass with a perky young redhead behind it. She seemed professional though, she did a double take at the sight of Cal´s tattoo, but did not say anything, just gave them a smile when they came over to the desk.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi. I'm Cal Henderson. I called you last week and booked two spots on the seven o'clock special."

"Yeah, I remember", she answered. "You've already paid. The locker rooms are over there, and the lesson is in room A 31, down that corridor."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And you must tell me how you liked it before you leave."

"We will."

They changed in the locker room. There were a couple of other guys in there. One middle aged man with a pouch, and a man around their age that seemed buff, but he had the feel of **building** muscles, not for really **using** them. And he needed more focus on his legs, Bobby thought. Now his legs were far skinnier than his upper body.

"Ready?" Cal asked.

"Yeah."

They found the gym room and went inside. It was quite big, and filled with poles with a lot of space in between.

Bobby turned to Cal.

"Pole dancing," he said. "Really? It seems so 2014."

Cal laughed.

"That might be. But it is said to be a really good workout, and I thought it would be fun to do something totally different."

He lowered his voice.

"Besides there ought to be a lot of fit women."

Bobby just shook his head.

x

The instructor came in. It was a woman in her early thirties, and Bobby had to acknowledge what Cal had figured out. She looked seriously fit. He gave Cal a look, but his coworker was so fixated on the instructor he didn't even look his way. Bobby caught himself half a second before he sighed.

"Hi everyone. I'm Sandra Hernandez, and this is a what I call a sample lesson in pole dancing. Pole dancing requires both strength, timing and coordination. It is often thought of as belonging in so called gentlemen's clubs, but it gives you a really good aerobic workout.

"The poles in this gym are affixed in the ceiling as well as in the floor, which gives a more stable pole. And for this introduction we use static poles, not spinning."

Then she showed them some moves, and finally it was time to try. It was a lot harder than it looked, Bobby and Cal acknowledged. They had a lot of fun though, and the instructor and Cal most definitely had a serious flirt going on. Bobby looked around on the other participants. Cal had been right. They were the only men, and most women around them were in the mid twenties, and seemed quite fit.

He was also glad he had a towel with him, he was really sweating. They had a small break halfway through the lesson.

And then he couldn't help but laugh. In the other corner of the gym he recognized Ginny. She had a woman beside her, but she didn't look like Judy. He went over to say hello.

"Hi Ginny," he said. "I'm beginning to think that sooner or later one of us is going to be reported to the police for stalking."

Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, this is starting to look like more than a coincidence," she said.

The woman next to Ginny turned around, and Bobby drew in a deep breath. It was the woman from the sign language lesson. The one with eyes as green as Harry Potter´s.

"This is my oldest daughter Sam," Ginny said. "Sam, this is Bobby, whom I've met several times the last weeks. He modelled at the photo lesson you missed when you were sick. And he was helping at the self defence class. And now here."

"I recognize you," Bobby said, as he shook Sam's hand. "You were at a sign language lesson with my colleague Vince at the community center."

"That's correct. And you were at the discussion about 'The Bridge on the River Kwai'."

"Were you there? I didn't see you."

"You probably heard me. I had some views of the role of the women in the movie."

"Yes. I remember that. I only saw your neck from my chair, though."

"And now you're on a pole dancing class."

"My friends have tried to keep me occupied the last weeks. They seem to think that I was in a funk."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Well, I've done a lot of things I never would have done by myself, and I think I have found new interests. For example, I hope to be able to help a bit more down at the community center."

"Well," Ginny said. "You've found the right person to ask. Sam is the head of the community center."

"Really? I asked Harper if you wanted someone to hold first aid lessons."

"Oh, she mentioned that. I thought it sounded like a great idea, she said she would ask Vince to contact you. But we're not doing the classes until after the Christmas season."

They chatted for a couple more minutes and then it was time for the second half of the lesson. They even got to test a spin if they wanted to, and Cal showed off. As a conclusion Sandra showed them some more advanced moves on the pole. Bobby thought he could literally see Cal start thinking about the possibilities her flexibility promised. They gave Sandra an applause, and Cal went over to talk to her. Bobby just smiled, and went towards the locker rooms. On his way he ran into Ginny and Sam. Ginny mumbled something about the reception desk, and quickly disappeared. Bobby looked at Sam. She was about 5 foot 5, he guessed. Since he was 6 foot 1 he was quite a bit taller.

"How did you like the class?" he asked.

"It was alright, I guess. But I don't think I will continue. It was more a fun thing mom wanted to do. The photo lessons are on hold until next year. She is a bit restless now that it's just her and dad around. Well, grandma too, but she still lives in her own house. My youngest sibling moved out some months ago. He got a job in Boston."

"She seems to have a lot of activities," Bobby said.

"Yeah, I've tried to convince her to do some work at the community center, and I think I'm winning her over."

"I was wondering if you would want to maybe see another movie?" Bobby said.

"I thought I saw you with a tall brunette?"

"Oh yeah. It was kind of a blind date. Robin had said yes hoping I was another guy from my work. They got together the day after, and haven't been apart since. They held the self defence lessons on the community center together."

"Why don't I give you my number, and you can call me later?"

"Sounds perfect."


	8. Sam

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and the people you do not recognize from the books.** **Some swear words and talk about sex. Quite tame, actually. ;)**

 **The title is borrowed from Def Lepard.**

Chapter 8. Sam

They met up for a movie Saturday night, after long phone calls Friday night and Saturday morning. They saw a new movie they both disliked, but their discussion over coffee afterwards were a lot of fun. It snowed the day after, and they met up for a walk in the snow.

"I know this isn't much of a warning beforehand, but would you like to come with me on a wedding reception on Saturday?" Bobby asked. "One of my closest friends got married when he was over in England, and now they want to celebrate it."

Sam seemed to hesitate.

"You don't have to," Bobby quickly said, and felt like a fool for pushing her.

"It's not that. I'd like to be your date for the reception, it's just… You don't think it is too soon to meet your friends?"

"Sam, I really hope you and I will be together for a long time. I want to date you exclusively and see where this goes. And for your information. My friends thinks you're the best thing to happen to me in… forever. They were really tired of hearing me sigh all the time. I felt so damn lonely when I saw everybody around me finding love, even people I never thought I would see in a relationship."

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"And as for too fast. The newlyweds met each other this April. And no, they are not expecting a baby."

"Then Bobby, yes I would like to go with you on Saturday."

She smiled.

"And I need some new shoes with quite a high heel. I mean, so you don't miss again when you kiss me."

Bobby laughed.

"I believe I can be persuaded to try a little target practice," he said and kissed her full on the mouth.

They had just started a serious practice bout when they were pelted with a snow ball. It was Vince and Harper. Vince was towing Sarah on a little sledge. She was laughing so hard she barely stayed on it.

"Way to be aware of your surroundings, Bobby," Vince teased.

"Hi Harper, hi Sarah," Sam said.

"I am not acknowledging your co worker right now," she said to Bobby. "Not until you have hit him with at least one snowball."

"The challenge is on, My Lady," Bobby said.

Harper hurried to move herself and Sarah out of the firing range, but managed to get in some hits from the sideline. Afterwards they all gathered in a small café and drank hot chocolate.

x

Saturday night Bobby picked Sam up at her apartment. He was running a bit late, since one of the contract workers had managed to hurt himself in the gym, so Sam was waiting outside her building, after Bobby had called and explained that he was a bit late.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late." He gave her a quick kiss.

"No problem. As long as you call and forewarn me I'm not going to be angry with you."

"Good to know."

The drive over to the restaurant was fast. The snow had melted again. At the restaurant Bobby helped Sam with her coat, and immediately complimented her on her shimmering dress, and the boots, that had high heels. He tested that the height was the right not to miss her lips, and concluded that the experiment so far seemed satisfactory.

They went into the restaurant, and started by congratulating the newlyweds. Annie gave Bobby a big hug.

"Thank you," she said. "Not that we **needed** a wedding present, but it was a really thoughtful one.

She turned to Sam.

"They gave us a hiking week next year. In Yellowstone."

"Plus a contribution to the Rangeman-fund," Tank said. "We try to give to local projects. I believe that Bobby and Vince have talked about the community center. Ram as well. If you could tell us what you need help buying we should be able to sponsor at least some things."

"Oh," Sam said. "I promise to get back to you. Tonight I just want to celebrate with you."

They talked a bit more and then they took their time talking to the other guests.

Hector smiled and said hello to Sam.

"She's one of my best students," he said. "She has 'the Eye'. She takes my photography course," he explained to Bart.

"Oh, I'm just now starting to connect all the dots," Bobby said. "The collage with the hands, it was yours."

"Yes," Sam said.

"I really liked it," Bobby said.

Vince and Harper were there as well. Vince said that he even had promised to try dancing with Harper, but only to some really slow songs. And Harper told them that her mother was babysitting Sarah three whole days. After the reception the two of them were off for a mini vacation at a small bed and breakfast at the sea.

Bobby couldn't help but get a big smile when he saw Cal coming to the party with Sandra. They seemed to have trouble keeping their hands off each other.

"Isn't that the gym instructor?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I swear, my funk has resulted in at least three couples: Cal and Sandra, Ram and Robin, and you and me." He gave her a sweet kiss.

And then they got the biggest surprise of the evening, when Binkie´s date turned around.

"Sam!?"

"Joanna!?"

Binkie and Bobby looked nonplussed.

And then Joanna started to laugh.

"Well, Bobby" she said. "You obviously managed to meet my sister even though she got sick and missed the dinner at cooking class. And Peter, I'd like you to meet my big sister Sam. Sam, this is Peter."

Bobby just stared at Sam.

"Do you mean to say that Myrtle Giniewski is your grandma?"

"Mmm, yeah…"

"I swear if that woman gets her hands on me again you´ll have to kiss each and every one of my bruises."

Sam blushed, laughed and gave him a kiss.

"I promise," she said. "I might even help you retroactively."

 **That was the last chapter! Thank you so much to those who have taken the time to read, review, follow and or/favourite me or the story.**

 **I have a short story in another fandom written. I haven´t decided if I think it is good enough to publish yet. Nothing more Evanovich right now, and my job (and life!) is super busy. I do hope to write something more at another time. It was fun to try to write in English, and quite a challenge.**

 **And maybe you could take the time and let me know which of the Merry men in this story was your favourite? I dare say that Vince is getting my award for sneakiness in dating. He found this pool of dateable women at the community center, and never told any of his coworkers until he brought Bobby with him.**


End file.
